$\overline{AC}$ is $4$ units long $\overline{BC}$ is $3$ units long $\overline{AB}$ is $5$ units long What is $\sin(\angle BAC)$ ? $A$ $C$ $B$ $4$ $3$ $5$
Explanation: SOH CAH TOA in = pposite over ypotenuse opposite $= \overline{BC} = 3$ hypotenuse $= \overline{AB} = 5$ $\sin(\angle BAC)=\dfrac{3}{5}$